SWEET CATASTROPHE ( CHANBAEK )
by spagetthy
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!] 'Apa cinta memang selalu berhubungan dengan nafsu? Jika memang begitu, seharusnya Tuhan tak perlu repot untuk menciptakan cinta' -Byun Baekhyun (20). 'Jika kau tak tertarik padaku, jangan bertingkah seolah k au ingin dilindungi' -Park Chanyeol (31). CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPREG [DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW]
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

A year ago.

Kecupan manis mendarat lembut pada mata kecilnya. Sang pemilik mata sipit nan indah menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka mata. Ucapan selamat pagi yang sangat ia rindukan disetiap paginya menganlun dengan halus disamping telinganya. Si mungil hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Ia bersyukur kepada tuhan karena bisa terbangun dengan keadaan sehat seperti biasanya.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya sebuah suara dari dekat telinganya. Lelaki mungil yang masih bergelung dikasur itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Terlihat jelas lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu tersenyum sambil menatap intens kearah si mungil.

"Bukankah aku adalah istrimu? Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu." Si lelaki mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura merajuk. Sangat menggemaskan. Lelaki tampan itu mencubit gemas hidung si mungil sambil terkekeh.

"Bagaimana sudah mempertimbangkanya, sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya kita sudah lakukan setelah mengucap jan_"Si mungil merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia ingat pembahasan ini, sangat ingat. Lalu siapa yang barusan berbicara manis padanya?

"JANGAN, JANGAN BUKA ITU KUMOHON. KAU SEHARUSNYA INGAT PERJANJIAN KITA!" potongnya cepat sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada ketika piyamanya mulai dibuka dengan paksa.

"MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENOLAKNYA?

'cukup'

"Kumohon biarkan aku melanjutkan masa remajaku lebih dulu" lirihnya memohon sambil terisak. Ia mulai sadar bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, ia benci untuk meningat ini. Ia ingin segera bangun. Tidak seharusya ia mengingat kejadian ini. Sekali lagi, ia ingin bangun.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi istriku selama satu tahun"

"Maka mengertilah aku dan bersikaplah seperti suami yang bijaksana"

"Jika kau terus seperti ini maka lebih baik aku menik_"

JDERR

Akhirya, ia terbangun. Bangun dengan keadaan basah karna keringat. Sangat melelahkan untuknya dihantui mimpi yang sama disetiap tidurnya. Dengan badan yang lemas, ia berusaha mendudukan dirinya, bersender pada kepala ranjang, menekuk lututnya lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya disela lututnya. Dia menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Dia sadar bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Inilah yang selalu ia lakukan. Bahkan jika kalian disampingnya kalian akan hafal apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya setelah ini, yaitu..

"Kau bajingan"

 **To Be Continued**

_

Hai hai! Penulis awam ada disini. Spagethy bawain fanfiction Chanbaek yang rada Cheese. Kelanjtan cerita tergantung pada ketertarikan sama review kalian ya.

SALAM 614! CHANBAEK SELALU DIHATI!


	2. Chapter 1

Musik berirama EDM berhentak keras memekikan telinga. Namun, siapa yang peduli? Karena itulah tujuan mereka datang kemari, bersenang senang. Namun disekitar orang yang sedang menikmati suasana itu terdapat lelaki mungil yang sedang terduduk menunggu pekerjaanya sambil menatap miris kearah dompetnya.

Disana, terdapat foto pernikahan dengan mantan suaminya dulu. Ya, itu dulu sebelum seseorang merusaknya. Saat itu dia benar hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa mantan suami tercintanya membawa masuk seorang wanita kedalam rumah kecilnya. Dia paham wanita itu bukan sekedar tamu suaminya. Bayangkan saja, apakah ada wanita 'biasa' yang berkunjung kerumah dengan menggunakan dengan pakaian yang seksi? Bahkan ia melihat sendiri bagaimana wanita itu rela membuka paha untuk suaminya. Awalnya ia hanya bungkam karena ia benar mencintai mantan suaminya tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi? -suaminya lah yang membawa surat perceraian kepadanya. Dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak pernah membiarkan mantan suaminya tersebut menyentuhnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun memiliki alasan atas penolakanya tersebut. Sang mantan suami juga mengaku bahwa ia bukanlah seorang gay, melainkan seorang lelaki straight ia mengatakan semua itu tepat didepan keluarga besar Baekhyun.

Pernyataan mantan suaminya malam itu benar menohok batin-nya. Harga dirinya benar hancur. Bahkan, ia sempat frustasi hingga membuat semua orang disekitarnya merasa bingung. Pasalnya, ia enggan keluar dari kamarnya untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Percobaan bunuh diri pun sudah berkali kali dilakukanya. Ia menyerah, hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. Menurut psikiater yang dipanggil oleh keluarga Byun, anaknya menderita Kakorhaphiophobia, yaitu kelainan pada seseorang yang takut akan kegagalan. Menikah diusia 19 tahun bukalah sesuatu yang mudah, selain harus merelakan masa belajar, ia pun harus mengurus kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani suaminya juga. Ia nyatanya masih tak percaya bahwa semua tentang mereka telah berakhir.

"Aku benar bodoh untuk memikirkanya. Tapi aku merindukanmu." Monolognya. Setetes bulir airmata jatuh kearah gravitasi bumi. Menurutnya ini sungguh tidak adil. Ia paham masa lalu tidak perlu untuk diingat. Namun, masa lalu adalah sejarah. Bagaimana seseorang dapat melupakan sejarah? Terlebih lagi dia adalah salah satu pemeran utama dalam kisahnya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kemarilah antarkan ini ke meja dekat ahjussi berambut coklat itu!" suara ibunya berhasil meleburkan lamunanya. Ia segera bangkit dan menerima meja beroda yang diatasnya terdapat satu ember esbatu beserta satu botol wine mahal diatasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanya" jawabnya seadanya.

"Belajarlah untuk melupakan itu, sayang" ucap Seulbi -ibu Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan mereka. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil tak minat. Iya tentu sudah berusaha. Tapi, siapa yang mengerti hatinya?

Baekhyun berjalan kearah segerombolan ahjussi yang ibunya maksud tadi. Setelah sampai pada tujuanya, dia langsung menaruh pesanan yang diinginkan sang ahjussi tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk sopan pada pelangganya itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seorang ber-coat coklat yang duduk dikursi tak jauh dari segerombolan ahjussi tadi memandanginya penuh kesedihan. Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya, air mata sang pria terjatuh perlahan.

' _Bisakah aku memutar kembali waktu? Kau terlihat begitu lemah. Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun.'_ ucap pria itu.

.

.

.

 **Spagethyy**

Present

 **SWEET CATASTROPHE**

 **Rate**

Mature

 **Cast**

Byun Baekhyun (20), Park Chanyeol (31), and others

 _PERINGATAN!_

 _All cast belong to god. Disini saya hanya pinjam nama. Karakter dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka._ _Age gap! maybe Mpreg!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri melewati sebuah toko buku berdinding kaca dan tepat disaat itu televisi di dalam toko buku sedang menyiarkan berita tentang kerja sama antar dua perusahaan basar di Korea. Disitu terlihat jelas para petinggi perusahaan sedang berjabat tangan tanda mengikat sebuah kontrak. Namun, fokusnya hanya pada satu titik, salah satu pria di televisi tersebut. Raut kesedihanya kembali. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Melihat wajahnya sama saja dengan membuka luka lama _-menurutnya_. Ia membenci ini, ia merasa bila dunia begitu sempit. Bahkan ia juga merasa bahwa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Perasangka seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte. Ia tidak sedang menunggu bus, ia menunggu hyung-nya. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menunggu bus. Jika Baekhyun diizikan pun, ia kan memilih naik taksi dari pada merepotkan hyungnya itu. Baekhyun juga bisa saja pulang bersama ibunya. Namun bila dibiarkan seperti itu Baekhyun akan pulang lebih larut. Lagi lagi dia tidak diizikan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun benci di kekang, itu sangat menyebalkan. Namun Baekhyun harus mengerti kenapa keluarganya bisa seperti ini. Itu karena keluarganya sangat khawatir terhadap lelaki paling lemah di keluarga mereka. Akhirnya ia tiba di halte. Baekhyun hanya memainkan ponselnya untuk membuang kebosanan.

"Hey, mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengernyit, melirik sedikit orang yang baru saja duduk disampingnya. Terlihat orang itu berpakaian sangat formal menggunakan masker dan topi yang menutupi bagian wajahnya. Semuanya serba hitam. Ia tidak pernah mengenal suara ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, tak berniat membalas karena memang ia tidak mengenal pria tersebut.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Anak kecil tidak boleh keluar dimalam hari. Berapa umurmu? Apa kau 15 tah_"

"Aku 20" Sanggah Baekhyun cepat. Tapi matanya masih tetap fokus pada layar hpnya. Mencari berita yang sempat ditayangkan ditelevisi toko buku tadi.

"Hah, tapi kenapa?"

"Apa kau akan bilang bahwa wajahku tidak pantas untuk seorang 20 tahun?" Pria itu menyerah, ia hanya mendengus akan sifat bocah disampinya ini. Sekarang ia memilih bungkam, namun mata si pria misterius itu sedikit melirik ke arah ponsel Baekhyun. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan dunia bisnis?" tanya si pria lagi.

"Tidak, aku benci bisnis." pria itu hanya bisa membatin

 _'apa yang salah dengan dunia bisnis_ '

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah ponsel Baekhyun yang menampilkan dua petinggi perusahaan yang sedang berjabat tangan.

"Aku mengenal satu bajingan diantaranya."

' _Bajingan? bukan aku kan yang dia maksud?'_ batin pria tersebut.

"Hyung! Kau sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun girang tanpa mempedulikan pria asing tadi. Ia lari lalu merangkul tangan hyungnya sampai didepan mobil, setelah itu Jongin -kakak Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Jongin merasa tak asing dengan pria tersebut, tapi entahlah. Pria tadi hanya menatap kedekatan kakak beradik itu tanpa reaksi.

' _Ah itu adikmu? Ternyata menyenangkan menjadi orang sok misterius' kekeh pria itu._

.

.

.

"Dia siapa, Baek? Apa dia berbuat macam?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng samil menyenderkan kepalanya pada seat mobil. Mobil mereka pun melesat memecah keheningan malam.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Yak! Pelankan mobilnya!" teriak baekhyun garang.

"Ngehehe, lakukanlah aegyo lebih dahulu"

 _"Ah molla!"_ iya tak mengerti, mengapa hyungnya seperti itu. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus melakukan aegyo untuk mendapatkan sebuah permen. Baekhyun hanya mencurutkan bibirnya. Jongin yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh sambil mengusai surai adiknya.

"Baiklah tuan putri yang cantik. Perintah dilaksanakan!"

 _Hening_

"Baek? Apa kau melihat berita didepan toko buku yang biasa kau lewati? Jika iya, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku takjub denganya. Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Benar bajingan tidak tau malu. Apa kau menginginkanku untuk membunuhnya? Aku akan melakukanya jika kau mau, Baek." merasa tidak di respon, Jongin mengernyitkan dahi sambil melirik pada seat penumpang disebelahnya. Ternyata adiknya sudah tertidur memunggunginya. Adiknya benar imut. Seperti anak anjing, pikir Jongin.

 _"Jaljjayo"_ ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jika yang ada di samping Baekhyun adalah Seulbi, maka ia akan tau bahwa anaknya tidak sedang tertidur. Ia tidak tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dengan lutut yang dijadikan tumpuan wajah manisnya, itu posisi yang sangat . Ia menatap apapun yang lewat didepan netranya. Pelupuk matanya mulai penuh, ia tidak bisa menahanya lagi. Baekhyun menangis, entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang mudah sekali menangis. Ia bersyukur karena hyungnya tak akan tahu karena musik didalam mobilnya cukup untuk meredam suara tangisannya itu.

 _'Jangan bunuh dia, hyung'_ batinya sebelum jatuh kealam mimpi karena ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

.

.

.

 **Park Company 09:30**

Siluetnya mulai terlihat di kantor. Penampilan pria itu dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya. Badanya yang tegap proporsional terbalut dengan kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan jas berwarna _biru dongker_ yang terlihat mewah serta cocok dengan tubuhnya. Kakinya yang panjang berbalut celana yang pastinya tak kalah mewahnya. Rambut hitam pekatnya yang tersirir rapi kebelakang menampilkan dahinya yang mana semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi dimata siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mata tajamnya tetap fokus ke arah jalan didepanya. Tak jarang matanya bertatapan dengan para karyawan dikantor. Para karnyawan yang lewat didepanya pun langsung menudukan badan tanda hormat. Pria tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum sebagai balasanya. Kakinya terus membawanya kearah ruangan yang akan ia tuju. Ia mulai belok ke arah dimana terdapat pintu dengan design yang cukup apik dari pintu lainya. Lalu ia masuk ke pintu yang terdapat tulisan 'CEO PARK CHANYEOL'. Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Menaruh tas kulit berwarna hitamnya lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Ia mulai membuka dan membaca sedikit demi sedikit dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau ingin merayakanya? Sahammu benar naik. Ayolah traktir aku sebagai sekertarismu!" ucap orang yang disamping yang barusaja masuk keruangan Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya bicara lah dengan sopan padaku, ini kantor Jongin" balasnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Persetan dengan itu, ayo kerumahku, ibuku ingin melihatmu sekalii saja. Jika kau tidak ingin kerumahku, maka datanglah ke bar milik ibuku! "

"Ucapkan saja salamku pada ibumu" ia benar tak mengerti akan sikap sahabatya itu. Chanyeol dan Jongin dekat bukan hanya sekedar mitra kerja. Mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak SMA. Namun walaupun dekat mereka benar belum mengenalkanya pada keluarga masing. Sungguh ironi bukan?

"Sialan, kita sudah berteman sejak SMA tapi kau tidak pernah mengujungi orangtuaku. Bahkan, ibuku sempat mengira bahwa kau hanya teman imajinasiku." sergah Jongin.

"Aku sibuk kau tau? Ah ponselku berbunyi" buru Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya.

 _Makan malam bersama, tidak ada penolakan'_ ucap orang disebrang telepon, Chanyeol tau bahwa ini suara ayahnya.

"Apalagi ini ayah?" ayahnya menutup panggilan sepihak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia sangat membenci itikad pemaksa ayahnya itu.

Restoran mewah bergaya Eropa dengan perpaduan arsitektur yang indah dapat membuat siapa saja kagum melihatnya. Netranya tak berhenti mencari sosok yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam tadi.

"Mencari siapa, tuan?" ucap pelayan restoran yang sepertinya menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat dengan nomor reservasi 056" balas Chanyeol. Sang pelayan mengambil sebuah note kecil dan membacanya secara cepat.

"Ah, atas nama Park Junsu. Kemari tuan" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah pelayan itu. Kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah lift. Pelayan itu menekan tombol '5' yang mana berada pada posisi paling atas diatara angka yang lain.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan diatas sana Park Junsu'_ dengus Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah Persdir pemilik perusahaan game ternama. Menjadi anak pertama bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Chanyeol. Jujur saja, menjadi CEO disebuah perusahaan game itu bukanlah keinginan Chanyeol. Pada masa SMA dulu Chanyeol mempunyai cita cita menjadi atlet basket. Kemanpuanyapun sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Namun naas, karna tabiat pemaksa ayahnya itu ia harus mengubur cita cita yang sudah dia banggakan dahulu.

Namun dibalik sifat menjengkelkan ayahnya itu, seorang anak tetaplah seorang anak. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi ayahnnya. Ditinggal seorang ibu sejak sekolah dasar membuatnya sangat bergantung pada ayahnya.

Tungkainya terus berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan. Sampai pada saat maniknya menemukan sang ayah yang sedang duduk bersama wanita cantik yang tak ia kenal. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ia mengerti akan sampai mana pembahasan ini.

"Ahh anakku, kau sudah datang" sambut ayahnya saat dirinya menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Apa ini ayah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jung Yerin, kenalkan ini anakku Park Chanyeol. Maaf bila kesan pertama anakku adalah anak yang dingin. Namun sebenarnya hatinya sangat hangat. Dia sangat tampan, bukan?" ucap Junsu terkekeh membanggakan anaknya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pernyataan ayahnya tersebut.

"Halo Park Chanyeol-ssi. Senang bisa mengenalmu" ucap Yerin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan? Aku sendiri yang memilihnya. Haha" ucap Junsu dengan tawa khasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik_" ucap chanyeol menjeda ucapanya ketika ia melihat rona merah pada pipi Yerin.

"_tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya." lanjut Chanyeol. Chanyeol-pun berdiri dari kursinya. Bersiap meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"YAK BOCAH SIALAN! APA KAU INGIN MELIHAT AYAHMU MATI SEBELUM KAU MENIKAH?" Chanyeol hanya menyibakan bibirnya meniru nada ayahnya ketika mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol pun melenggangkan kakinya menjauhi kedua orang tersebut. Ketika ia sampai pada lantai dasar, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dibalik jas mewahnya. Menekan panggilan cepat pada nomor 6. Memulai panggilan kepada _'Bastard Kim'_.

'Ad_'

"Bawa aku ke bar milik ibumu sekarang juga!" Chanyeol menutup panggilan itu cepat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat membenci bar. Menurutnya bersenang senang disini sama saja melakukan hal bodoh. Orang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal tidak penting seperti mabuk mabukan, berjoget tanpa tau tempat dan yang lainya. Namun harinya ini benar buruk karena ayahnya tersebut. Sehingga ia mengindahkan ajakan Jongin untuk bersenang senang di bar ibunya. Setelah menyapa ibu Jongin, Chanyeol buru mencari tempat duduk untung sekedar merenggangkan pinggangnya yang lelah karena bekerja seharian. Ia memilih duduk disebuah sofa yang cukup luas. Jongin hanya menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Perjodohan lagi?" ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan gesture wajah meledek Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Sekarang aku VIP-mu" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oke, apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu. Dan, apa kau punya wine dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memesankanya" ucap Jongin lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan kearah adiknya -Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk disudut bar seperti biasanya. Jongin hanya menatap miris kearah adiknya tersebut. Lagi, ia sedang menatap kearah foto yang ada didompetnya. Jongin kesal karna dulu ia sempat mengizinkan Baekhyun mengencani seorang bajingan. Namun apadaya, nasi telah menjadi bubur, dan Jongin pun tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu.

"Baek?" panggil Jongin sambil mengusak sambut adiknya guna memecakan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah hyung! Sejak kapan kau kemari? Kau tidak sedang menjemputku kan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukan dompetnya buru buru _-takut takut hyungnya melihat._

"Tidak Baek, kau darimana saja, eoh? Hyung bahkan sudah menyapa eomma tadi. Bisakah kau melayani pesanan ini heum?" tanya Jongin sambil memberikan catatan pesanan.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Apa kau membawa seseorang?"

"Aku membawa temanku. Aku ingin kau yang mengantarkanya, ok?" ucap Jongin kembali mengusak rambut adiknya sebelum meninggalkanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kemeja hyungnya sambil membawa troli pelayan. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat hyung-nya yang sedang tertawa lepas. Ia akui hyung-nya adalah orang yang paling tampan dikeluarganya. Kulitnya yang gelap membuat siapa saja jatuh hati saat melihatnya.

"Hyung, ini pesanan-mu" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kearah ponsel- mengganti perhatian-nya.

 _Ah, anak yang ada di halte'_ seringainya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun kemarilah. Duduk disini" perintah Jongin sambil menepuk sofa disebelahnya, memberikan isyarat untuk duduk. Jongin hanya tidak ingin bila adiknya kembali memikirkan bajingan itu saat menunggu pesanan. Baekhyun pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan hyung-nya itu.

"Annyeonghasseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucapnya sambil membungkukan tubuh kearah Chanyeol.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol" sapa Chanyeol kepada adik Jongin. Namun Baekhyun merasa janggal dengan suara yang ia dengarkan ini. Suara bariton ini, ia pernah mendenarnya. Tapi dimana? Wajah dan namanya pun terdengar tidak asing.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bingungmu itu Baek? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Sangat imut.

"Apa kau pernah muncul di televisi? Apa kau seorang artis? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun polos. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang berbeda. Baekhyun terlihat sangat polos dan bersih itu dan itu sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Dia orang yang bersanding bersama bajingan itu di televisi malam itu, Baek" ucap Jongin menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak melihat wajahnya"

"Itu karna kau hanya fokus pada si bajingan itu" ucap Jongin malas. Adiknya hanya mencurutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol hanya menatap interaksi keduanya dengan gemas.

"Sudah sudah. Apa kau sudah boleh minum baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sud_"

"Tidak, dia tidak boleh minum" sergah Jongin cepat

"Hyung!" ya, mood Baekhyun benar benar rusak karena hyung-nya ini.

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengamuk seperti orang gila malam itu Baek. Demi apapun kau menjambak rambutku cukup keras didepan kenalanku saat kau mabuk. Mau kau apakah aku setelah ini?" papar Jongin panjang lebar. Ia benar benar membenci kenyataan bahwa adiknya tidak bisa mabuk sedikitpun.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan itu" ucap Chanyeol guna melerai pertikaian kedua kakak beradik ini. Sungguh kepalanya sudah sangat pening memikirkan perjodohan yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Yey!" ucap Baekhyun girang.

 _ **4 jam kemudian**_

"Kau harus jujur Kim Jongin! Kau yang mengambil celana dalamku kan? Padahal aku dangan sengaja membeli celana dalam berwarna merah muda agar kau tidak pernah mengambilnya lagi secara diam diam. Tapi tetap saja!" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk. Kedua pria disana hanya memijat pening mereka. Chanyeol menyesal telah mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk minum, padahal kadar alkohol pada winenya tersebut sangat rendah. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa mabuk seperti itu?

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, Chanyeol" ucap Jongin masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan menahan malu.

"Apa kau benar benar memakai celana dalam berwarna merah muda?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegangi tengkuknya _-merinding._

Kau laki laki yang men-ji-ji-kan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pada Jongin.

Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri diatas kursi. Namun Baekhyun malah menolaknya dengan kasar dengan memukul mukul kepala Chanyeol. Jongin yang melihat itu pun langsung memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia berucap pada Tuhan bahwa ia menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun mabuk. Ibu kedua kakak beradik itupun melihat kekacauan yang dilakukan anaknya. Sang ibu segera menghapiri sumber keributan itu.

"Ommo, Baekhyun! Sadarlah. Siapa yang mengizinkan dia minum!" Chanyeol berdeham masih dengan kondisi memegangi Baekhyun yang tetap mengamuk. Ibunya menepuk nepuk bokong Baekhyun kasar. Diharapkan anaknya bisa segera sadar. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu akan berhasil? Baekhyun melemah lalu tertidur. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jongin, bawa dia pulang" perintah Seulbi. Jongin pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol-pun pamit dengan posisi Baekhyun yang masih ada digendonganya.

Mereka bejalan menuju parkiran. Chanyeol tak henti hentinya mencuri pandangan kearah orang yang sedang tertidur digendonganya tersebut. Perasaan apa ini? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Tidurkan dia di belakang, kau duduk didepan" perintah Jongin.

"Tidak, aku akan duduk dibelakang bersamanya." Final Chanyeol. Chanyeol-pun mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi belakang disusul denganya yang duduk disamping Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus tertidur. Gerakan yang terjadi didalam mobil membuat kepala Baekhyun terompang amping kesana kemari. Awalnya Chanyeol diam, namun saat Baekhyun mendesis sambil memegangi kepalanya, Chanyeol merasa iba. Ahirnya ia membawa kepala Baekhyun kearah pahanya, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Baekhyun. Namun, tindakanya ini sepertinya salah lagi. Gerakan yang ditimbulkan saat mobil berjalan membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kepala Baekhyun yang berada dipangkal pahanya itu bergerak kesana kemari karena gerakan mobil tersebut. Perlu diingat, kepala Baekhyun bergerak bebas di daerah intimnya. Chanyeol mendesis. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kepalanya mulai pening akan gairah. Genitalnya pun mulai menegang. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

Otak iblisnya pun datang karena gairah tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari tanganya telah berada pada pantat Baekhyun yang masih dilapisi celana jeans. Baekhyun tak sadar akan perbuatan Chanyeol karena ia tertidur sangat pulas. Dan Jongin juga tak sadar karna ia hanya terfokus pada jalanan didepanya. Chanyeol meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun secara bergantian. Perlahan tanganya mulai menyelinap dibalik celana jeans milik Baekhyun.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai, bisakah kau menggotong Baekhyun sampe kamarmya?" ucap Jongin mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya atas perbuatanya tersebut. Ia berharap Tuhan mengutuknya sekarang juga.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Maapin upnya lama, bener bener gabisa moveon dari kabar Jonghyun. HUHUHU biaskuuuu. Apa cuma aku yang ganyangka? Nangis darah aku:')**

 **SELAMAT JALAN UNTUK**

 **KIM JONGHYUN**

 **1990-2017**


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar menggeliat menyamankan posisi ketika seseorang meletakan kepalanya ditempat yang nyaman dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan hati hati -takut sang empunya kepala terbangun. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati sambil tetap memejamkan mata. Ini sangat nyaman. Sudah lama Baekhyun sudah lama tak merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini. _Ah, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi sekarang._ Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati. Ini benar benar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada saat pendekatan dengan mantan suaminya dulu.

Jalanan kerumah Baekyun memang sedikit berbatu. Rasa nyamanya berubah menjadi rasa ganjal ketika merasakan pergerakan dari tangan seseorang. Tangan yang semula berada pada kepalanya telah berpindah tempat. Kemana? Baekhyun tak mengerti. Namun Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak halus meraba bokongnya. Baekhyun hanya acuh, karena ia pikir tak akan ada yang terjadi setelah ini. Namun sikap acuh Baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi was was ketika dia merasakan tangan itu mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam celananya. Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit. Sekedar untuk melirik siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

 _'_ _Chanyeol-ssi?'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Matanya masih setia terpejam.

 _'_ _Eomma apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Aku takut Eomma'_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Airmatanya turun walaupun matanya masih setia untuk terpejam. Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati. Berharap semua ini segera berakhir. Dia takut, sangat takut.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai, bisakah kau menggotong Baekhyun sampai kamarmya?" ucapan hyung-nya memecahkan ketakutanya. Dia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Lalu menarik kepalanya dari paha milik Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa sendiri-" ucap Baekhyun seperti bergumam. Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terlihat basah. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menyadari kesalahanya. Keringatnya tak berhenti bercucuran ketika melihat mata sembab Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun menyadari perlakuan gilanya tadi.

"-dan Park Chanyeol-ssi, kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Deg! Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan seluruh jiwanya didalam tanah dan tak membiarkan seorang pun tahu akan jasadnya. Baekhyun berlari kecil sambil menyeka airmatanya yang terlanjur jatuh. Jongin memasang wajah bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin tak menerti situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menangis karena Chanyeol kan? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya teringat pada mantan suaminya itu _-pikir Jongin._

"Aku percaya kau tak melakuan apapun pada adikku. Karena akan kubunuh kau jika melakukanya." Canda Jongin namun dapat membuat keringat ditubuh Chanyeol mengalir lebih deras.

 _'_ _Mianhee'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **Spagethyy**

Present

 **SWEET CATASTROPHE**

 **Rated**  
M

 **Cast**  
Byun Baekhyun (20), Park Chanyeol (31), and others

 ** _PERINGATAN!_**

 _All cast belong to god. Disini saya hanya pinjam nama. Karakter dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"Dari siapa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku hanya mengambilnya di ruang informasi. Silahkan dibuka. Mungkin disurat kecil itu tertulis siapa pengirimnya. Siapa tahu kau mengenalnya juga."

Chanyeol mendongak ke arah Jongin kemudian mengalihkan perhatianya pada kertas kecil yang diletakan sekertarisnya tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan hati hati, Chanyeol membuka surat yang memang ditujukan untuknya. Sekarang batinya mulai menebak nebak apa isi dan siapa pengirim surat tersebut.

"627, sebenarnya apa yang dia mau sekarang." Gumam Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia benar benar kesal sekarang ini. Hanya melihat nomor di pucuk surat itu saja Chanyeol sudah enggan membacanya. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

 _To: Park Chanyeol_

 _From: Hells 627_

 _Apa suratku sudah sampai? Ah, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena ini benar benar jauh dari korea._

 _Oppa, apa kau mengingat ku? Aku benar benar merindukamu, tunggu aku kembali dan siap kan lagi hatimu untuku, ya!_

 _Disini benar benar mengesalkan, aku muak. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak menurut perkataan mereka! Ternyata ini benar benar merugikanku!_

 _Aku akan segera pulang oppa, tunggu aku!_

 _Aku mereindukanmu. Saranghae!_

Mimik Chanyeol mengeras. Tanganya meremas tepian surat yang barusaja ia baca tadi. Pria itu masih percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dibacanya tadi. Tidak mungkin jika ia salah memahami isi surat tersebut.

Chanyeol berdiri dari bangku kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela untuk membukanya. Ini memang sedang musim dingin, tapi tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol merasakan panas karna saat ini Chanyeol sedang tersulut emosi. Chanyeol juga melonggarkan dasi yang mebuatnya merasa tercekik. Dia menimang bingung, berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika gadis itu kembali.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursinya. Pria itu menghempaskan badanya ke sandaran kursi kemudian memijat kepalanya yang tiba tiba merasa pening. Dia tahu, suatu saat nanti suatu rahasia yang berusaha kita tutup tutupi, pasti akan muncul ke permukaan juga. Namun kehidupan Chanyeol sekarang sudah cukup baik, dan terlalu sayang untuk dihancurkan kembali. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya mencari kontak seseorang.

"Kau punya waktu?"

...

..

.

"Kim songsaeng-nim benar benar menjengkelkan, apa apaan tadi. Dia kira hanya dirinya dosen yang memberikan tugas?"

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ya. Mau bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi resiko kita sebagai pelajar." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya . Kyungsoo memang sosok yang tak mau diam dan suka mengeluh. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sahabat satu satunya ini. Diumurnya yang sudah 20 tahun ini dia masih belum dewasa, bisa dibilang Kyungsoo masih sangat kekanakan.

"Yasudah ayo pulang"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya baekhyun.

"Siapa lagi?" balasnya dengan wajah bersemu. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta tumpangan pada Kyungsso. Sesungguhnya dia sangat benci ditinggalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tentu saja Baekhyun enggan menjadi lalat di hubungan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, arraseo. Aku pulang duluan ya?" ucap Baekhyun hampir melangkan balik sebelum-

"Tolong temani aku. Aku tak bisa menunggunya sendirian" rengek Kyungsoo sambil bergelayutan ditangan Baekhyun.

"ARRASEO, ARRASEO. YAK! LEPASKAN" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Kedua lelaki mungil itupun berjalan keluar kampusnya menuju halte. Berbincang bincang tentang apa yang terjadi dikelas pagi tadi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang satu jurusan di Universitas Seoul. Mereka berdua kompak mengambil jurusan Musik. Karena impian keduanya sejak kecil adalah menjadi guru musik sekaligus memiliki gedung kursus untuk siapa saja yang ingin belajar musik. Namun obrolan mereka berhenti ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi.

"Ne oppa?"

 _'_ _Kyungsoo-ah, mianhee. Aku akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu. Bosku ini sedang menggila. Aku akan menjemputmu sekalian mengantarkan orang gila ini pulang. Apa kau tak keberatan?'_ tanya orang disebrang telpon-nya.

"Ah, apa akan lama?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencurutkan bibirnya.

 _'_ _Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggu aku, arraseo?'_

"Arraseo" Kyungsoo pun menutup panggilanya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia akan terlambat menjemputku. Ah kenapa semuanya menjadi menyebalkan!" keluh Kyungsoo. Dari tugas menggunung yang diberika dosenya sampai kekasihnya yang akan terlambat menjemputnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang mengalami _Pre- Menstruation Syndrom_? Ataukah mungkin kau sedang menyidam. Demi Tuhan, urusanya bukan hanya dirimu. Jangan jadi kekasih yang manja!" Kyungsoo sudah menaikkan genggaman tanganya diudara. Bersiap membeikan sebuah bogeman dikepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya berlari sambil menghindari bogeman dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Setibanya dihalte Kyungsoo terus mengeluh tentang kekasihnya itu. Dari yang terlambat membalas sms, terlambat menjemput, dan tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Kyungsoo sungguh kekanakan!

Sebuah suv yang mereka kenal berenti dihadapan mereka. Kyungsoo bergegas berlari menuju jendela sopir yang sedang terbuka. Mencium kekasihnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara sepasang kekasih itu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa iri saat ini.

"Maafkan aku terlambat sayang. Duduk disini. Tapi kita tak hanya berdua disini. Lihatlah kebelakang, si idiot itu mabuk di siang hari. Heol! Aku benar benar tak mengerti harus menghajarnya seperti apa ketika dia bangun." Keluh kekasih Kyungsoo itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Dia bosmu. Ya, Baekhyun-ah kemari lah ayo kita pulang bersama!" tawar Kyungsoo. Kepada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di halte.

"Mianhee Kyungsoo-ah. aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menjadi lalat dimobil kalian" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Ya, masuklah. Kau tak akan menjadi lalat. Ada seseorang di jok belakang, asal kau tahu!" ucap Jongin pada adiknya tersebut.

Sudah 1 tahun ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjalin hubungan. Hubungan mereka berawal ketika Kyungsoo sering mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan proyek kuliahnya. Saat itu Jongin jatuh pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat senyum pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ketika ditanya alasan kenapa Jongin dapat mencintai Kyungsoo, jawabanya adalah karena senyumanya. Alasan yang menjijikan -menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah mobil hyung-nya untuk mengintip siapa orang yang berada di jok belakang. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak ketika Baekhyun melihat siapa yang sedang tertidur di jok belakang. Badanya langsung mundur kebelakang .

"Ah, sepertinya bus akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun menolak halus. Kakinya terus mundur, tanganya pun melambai gesture menolak.

"Jangan berani kabur. Masuklah, akan ku antarkan kau ke bar eomma!" ucap Jongin ketika Baekhyun hendak berbalik meninggalkan mobil. Baekhyun mematung dan kembali ke arah mobil itu sambil melangkah gontai.

"DImana aku harus duduk? Lihatlah kaki panjangnya itu!" alasan Baekhyun sengit.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur duduknya. Tunggu sebentar!" Jongin-pun keluar dari jok supirnya tersebut lalu menuju ke jok belakang untuk mendudukan posisi temanya dari yang tadinya berbaring penuh pada jok mobil.

"Cha. Duduklah!" ucap Jongin setelah selesai dengan urusanya.

Demi apapun dia benar benar menyesal telah menuruti permintaan sahabatnya. Jika saja tadi dia menolak ketika diminta menunggu, dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa apaan ini. Memori Baekhyun berputar ketika mengingat kejadian di dalam mobil seminggu yang lalu. Hanya saja situasinya yang berbeda. Jika kemarin Baekhyun yang mabuk, sekarang giliran pria itu yang mabuk.

Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tak jarang dia menggertakan giginya ataupun menggaruk kepalanya gatal. Kesan pertemuan pertama mereka sangat buruk. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun yang sangat sulit menerima kehadiran orang asing. Ini membuatnya semakin menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol tertidur. Namun satu getaran pada ponselnya mampu membuyarkan lamunanya. Baekhyun bergegas membuka lockscreen pada ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang baru masuk.

 ** _From: Kyung-ie_**

 ** _Dia tampan kan? Berhentilah memandanginya! Hahahah!_**

Baekhyun langsung mendelik kearah jok tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan hanya acuh sambil terkekeh bersama Jongin yang ikut terkekeh disampingnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

Baekhyun melirik kepala Chanyeol yang terompang amping karena gerakan mobil. Lehernya bisa saja patah jika dibiarkan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membantu Chanyeol, mungkin sekedar menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya takut takut sepasang kekasih didepanya itu meledeknya kembali. Apa lagi ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu tentunya Baekhyun semakin enggan. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan lagi dengan pria gila ini.

Jadilah baekhyun yang hanya menatap keluar jendela. Mobil mereka sudah masuk ke desa tempat Kyungsoo dilahirkan. Namun karena telalu lama melamun membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur. Wajahnya bergerak kesana kesini mengikuti goncangan mobil. Namun Baekhyun terkejut ketika sesuatu yang berat menghantam bagian bawahnya dengan keras.

"YATUHAN EOMMAAA! HUAAAA PERGI DARIKU! EOMMAA!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil reflek memukul mukul kepala Chanyeol keras. Kepala Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja terjatuh diatas paha Baekhyun ketika mobil mereka melewati sebuah polisi tidur yang cukup tinggi. Jongin yang merasa terkejutpun sampai menepikan kendaraan mereka ditepi jalan.

Chanyeol terbangun kaget sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening akibat alkohol yang diminumnya. Ditambah lagi pukulan Baekhyun yang cukup keras membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun merasa kaget bukan main ketika mendengar jeritan Baekhyun.

"AH APPO!" teriak Chanyeol didepan pelaku pemukulan. Chanyeol melongo dengan tatapan mata kaget ketika matanya terpaku dengan tatapan jengkel milik Baekhyun. Dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun-lah sang pelaku pemukulan tadi. Bibirnya mengatup tak berani protes lebih banyak.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan ketika Jongin telah berhasil menepikan mobil mereka.

"Ah mian, tadi salahku. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalaku diatas pahanya. Baekhyun-ssi, maaf membuatmu sangat terkejut seperti tadi." Ucap Chanyeol canggung. Dia membungkukan badanya berkali kali kepada Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanya.

"Cih, mengapa kau memelas pada adikku." Sindir Jongin.

"Lihat, sekarang wajah Baekhyun bersemu! Ommo yaa Baekhyunnieee" gemas Kyungsoo terkekeh akan tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menepis tangan Kyungsoo jengkel ketika Kyungsoo berusaha mengusak rambutnya. Kyungsoo tertawa keras bersama Jongin.

"Kau membuatku takut! Jangan teriak seperti gadis!" nasihat Jongin disertai tawa dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia mencibir ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawanya. Chanyeol hanya berdeham canggung saat maniknya bertemu dengan tatapan berapi Baekhyun.

"Ayo jalan." Perintah Barkhyun jengkel. Chanyeol hanya melirik pria disampingnya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun telah menyadari tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan malam itu. Namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk mengungkit kejadian itu. Manik Chanyeol terkunci pada Baekhyun yang memandang lekat jalan disampingnya.

Jongin memperhatikan keduanya lewat spion. Jongin menyadari akan atmosfir dari kedua orang yang duduk di belakang. Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mencuri tatap ke arah Baekhyun. Jongin juga melihat Chanyeol berusaha mengatakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, namun melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terfokus pada jalanan diluar, Chanyeol menjadi enggan. Seakan mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, Jongin pun menyalakan _radio tape_ yang ada dimobilnya. Berharap agar musik yang keluar dari radio dapat meredam pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ahirnya sadar bahwa ia sedang ditatap oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu, Chanyeol mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol marasa tersihir dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap-nya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Mereka bertatapan sepersekian detik seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengunci tatapan masing masing. Tanpa mereka sadari jantung mereka berdebar keras. Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan dengan situasi ini pun ahirnya membuka suara.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun pelan pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau cantik sekali." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi Chanyeol langsung berubah. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menggigit bibirnya, menyesali apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Salah bicara. Jelas jelas Chanyeol harus meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukanya saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Bukan kalimat itu yang seharusnya didengar oleh Baekhyun. Astaga, berakhir sudah hidupnya.

Chanyeol benar benar kehilangan kendali dari saraf otaknya. Berkali kali dia menyalahkan cara kerja otaknya. Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati. Ini bukan dirinya!

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Sergah Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pandangan Chanyeol dengan gugup. Pengalihan ini bukan hanya untuk melepas pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sedang berusaha menutupi rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

Chanyeol semakin bingung tentang apa yang harus dikatakan pada Baekhyun. Suasananya menjadi lebih canggung ketika mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua hanya menatap kosong interaksi keduanya. Dari Jongin yang membangunkan Kyungsoo tertidur sampai ketika Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan Jongin sambil saling menautkan bibir singkat.

Mungkin beginilah Tuhan menghukum dirinya dengan rasa bersalah.

...

..

.

Chanyeol telah tiba di apartemenya. Entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan untuk Chanyeol. Kejadian di mobil Jongin tadipun masih membekas dipikiranya. Teringat ketika ia menatap Baekhyun. Sungguh pikiranya telah terbagi dimana mana. Dari Baekhyun sampai ke surat yang dia dpatkan dari wanita yang paling ia benci. Namun tetap saja, pikiranya terhadap Baekhyun jauh lebih mendominasi.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri. Chanyeol mengisi bak mandinya untuk berndam. Satu persatu pakaiannya telah ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya. Namun saat ia membuka celananya, suatu bunyi benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Gelang?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya mulai meneliti design dari gelang tersebut. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah lempeng perak kecil yang menjadi hiasan gelang tersebut. Terlihat ukiran bertuliskan 'B always D' di lempengan perak itu.

Chanyeol langsung mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dia terlibat insiden kecil bersama Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak ingat apakah Baekhyun menggunakan gelang atau tidak. Tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa gelang itu terlepas saat Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol. Namun ia sedikit ragu, karena jarang sekali seorang laki laki menggunakan gelang. Namun Chanyeol menepis fakta itu mengingat Baekhyun bukanlah satu dari kebanyakan lelaki lainya.

Chanyeol menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Jika benar gelang itu milik Baekhyun, berarti ada kesempatan untuknya bertemu Baekhyun. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Sebentar, kenapa Chanyeol merasa senang?

...

..

.

Baekhyun menangis. Tak henti hentinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu ceroboh sampai menghilangkan satu satunya kenangan yang ia punya. Gelang itu, dia mendapatkanya ketika mantan suaminya melamarnya. Hati Baekhyun hancur. Dia menangis sejadi jadinya.

Keluarganya tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang akan memasuki masa kritis psikologisnya. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun merasa tertekan. Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ketika merasa lelah, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tidur.

...

..

.

Chanyeol masih setia membuka dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Pagi ini Chanyeol sedang dihujani beberapa proyek yang harus ia selesaikan. Chanyeol harus bertindak sebagai Chief Executive Officer yang bertanggung jawab didepan pegawainya.

TOK TOK TOKK

"Masuk." Perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang kusam tak bersemangat.

"Ini file yang kau minta." Ucap Jongin. Chanyeol memanggil nama Jongin sebelum pria itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya." Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tidak apa apa. Kalau tidak ada yang kau inginkan lagi, aku akan keluar. Permisi." Ucap Jongin.

"Eum, bolehkan aku minta nomor telepon adikmu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Akan kukirim lewat sms. Jangan bicara yang macam macam karena dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik." Ucap Jongin seadanya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertanya tanya.

 _'_ _Dalam keadaan tidak baik? Dia kenapa?_ ' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah Jongin keluar dari ruanganya, ponselnya bergetar. Nama Jongin tertera disana. Seperti yang ia Janjikan, dia mengirim nomor milik Baekhyun. Tanganya kembali merogoh saku jas-nya. Mengambil sebuah benda di dalamnya. Gelang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap rinci gelang tersebut sambil menimbang apakah perlu dia mengembalikan gelang tersebut. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Entah mengapa dering sambungan telepon membuatnya sangat gugup.

'Yeoboseo?' suara halus itu benar benar mengejutkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa bodoh karna mulutnya mendadak kaku setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekhyun-ssi. A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Gagap Chanyeol

'Apa?' tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku menemukan sebuah gelang kemarin. Tiba tiba saja itu terjatuh saat aku hendak mandi. Apa kau kehilangan sebuah gelang, Baekhyun-ssi?"

'Datanglah ke bar ibuku sekarang' ucap Baekhyun lalu memutus sambungan. Chanyeol pun mendadak bingung. Dia sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun, namun bagaimana nasib dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya ini. Paling tidak Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan setengah diantaranya sebelum itu semua jadi menumpuk. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun.

 ** _To: Baekhyun_**

 ** _From: Chanyeol_**

 ** _Mian-hee pekerjaaku sedang menumpuk sekarang. Aku akan mengantarnya setelah aku pulang kerja_**

 ** _Terkirim._**

Chanyeol menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Tanganya mengetuk ngetuk meja yang ada di depanya. Chanyeol entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat gugup menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Nemun getaran pada ponselnya mermbuyarkan lamunanya.

 ** _From: Baekhyun_**

 ** _To Chanyeol_**

 ** _Aku akan ke kantormu_**.

Chanyeol mendelik melihat balasan dari Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun merindukan dirinya? Jika ia mengerti akan jadi begini, seharusnya ia berdandan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Chanyeol tak hentinya tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

 ** _To: Baekhuyn_**

 ** _From Chanyeol_**

 ** _Ah, Baiklah_**

 ** _Terkirim._**

...

..

.

Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap gelang milik Baekhyun. Sudah satu minggu lebih sehari Chanyeol menyimpan gelang itu. Dia merasa beruntung karena dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Baekyun. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Badanya modar mandir sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Chanyeol menggigit bibir menahan senyumnya.

TOK TOKK

"Ya, masuk." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dibelakangnya ada Jongin yang menyusul langkah adiknya. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan jaket musim dingin yang dia gunakan. Ditambah lagi sebuah syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sungguh lucu.

Namun senyum Chanyeol lenyap ketika melihat air muka Baekhyun. Entah mengapa tatapan Baekhyun sangat mengerikan. Apa lagi kesalahanya? Bukankah disini Chanyeol sedang jadi pahlawan? Baekhyun melangkah buru buru ke arah Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan kebencian. Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan Chanyeol_

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras tepat mendarat mulus dipipi Chanyeol. Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya? Satu minggu penuh aku mencarinya!" ucap Baekhyun murka.

 **TBC**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **DONT FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW YA!**

 **YOU CAN SEND YOUR LOVE AND CONTACT ME VIA DM**

 **IG: AILEVIA.T**

 **THANK YOU READERS**

 **JADILAH READERS YANG BIJAK.**


End file.
